1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical-fiber connector, and more particularly, to a novel structure of an optical-fiber connector for improving true position between fibers and the lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical-fiber connector includes a main body defining a plurality of lens at a front face thereof and a plurality of fibers cable secured in the main body from a back-to-front direction. True positions between the lenses and the fibers must be test during manufacturing of the connector since light transmission is greatly influenced by the true positions between the lenses and the fibers. Optical projecting method is generally used to test the true position in industry. A test light passing through the main body functions as a measuring reference or a datum line which is used to test the true positions of the fibers and lenses. As known, the test light will refract during the main body, i.e., shifting a predetermined datum line, thereby shifting the true positions of the fibers and lenses. Thus, an optical-fiber connector with an accurate measuring reference is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
Hence, the present invention is directed to solving this problem in the related art.